


CRYBABY (Eren Yeager Smut)

by kisskatsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, Smut, Tattooed Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisskatsuki/pseuds/kisskatsuki
Summary: Y/N is forced to return to her hometown due to her grandmothers unfortunate accident, and, by trade, forced to transfer her studies there. She becomes involved in the local college, only to find that one of her former admirers from high school is now an attendant there. But, he's much different than the small, anti-social loner that she remembered. His formerly unkept short brown hair was now long and grown out, and kept away in a bun. His newly muscular arms were littered with tattoos of all varieties and genres, some blazen with color, and others a monochrome grey. The boys jawline was quite pronounced, not to mention his eyes shone a bluish hue, contrasting his usual grey. Obviously, anyone would fall for his handsome looks, sharp build, and profound confidence- and now she was no exception. Much to her surprise, though, it seems that he has no memory of his previous infatuation with her, and that her attraction is completely and utterly one-sided. At least, thats what he made her think.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 82
Kudos: 667





	1. ONE

_ ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ _

_ It smelled like... a stroll through the woods, or as if you were laying on a beach, ocean spray fanning your face. But his hair was much different, it was coconut, with the slightest hint of vanilla. And his breath, oh god his breath. It was spearmint, reminiscent of his favorite mints, but when his tongue met mine, it tasted of nothing but sweet, as though he'd just bitten into the richest of natural berries. Intoxicating yet somehow indescribably mellow. His scent was so calm, so gentle, but he himself was the opposite- hardheaded, strong-willed, impulsive, and, most importantly, passionate.  _

_ ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ _

The room behind the door seemed bright as it swung open, revealing an equally as inviting and sweet girl in its wake. I took note of her, the smooth and kept up locks that were tucked into a low ponytail. She stepped to the side as a smile formed on her kind face, as if she was inviting me in without saying a word, though her demeanor was ruined just seconds later .

"Sasha! She's here!" The blondie shouted, which I didn’t expect was possible from such a small and sweet girl. The noise was followed by a girl, who I presumed was Sasha, flinging herself off the top bunk and lugging her body to the door where I stood. Her eyes were thinned, and she squinted at the bright outside light. "Sorry about her! She was out late last night.." The tiny one, who's name I learned earlier was Krista, tried to laugh off.

I took only a single step inside, trying to seem hospital, while also being curious about the room that I would soon call home. The walls were the stereotypical bleak white, though I could tell the girls tried their best to compensate- with pictures of family, and posters of their favorite bands, accompanied by their desks, both of which were littered with perfectly organized and yet aesthetically pleasing stationary.

"Hi-ya, haha, I-I'm Sasha. Nice to meet you~" she sang, waving to me and taking a curt bow, completely disregarding the locks of reddish-brown that sprawled across her face when she did so. "Hey look! Communal bathrooms are down the hall, if you're going to take a shit, please for the love of god turn the vent on first~ it stinks up the whole hall if you don't." she pouted, lazily leaning on the doorway, and I couldn't help but laugh at how forward she was. 

"God you're a mess..." the blonde sighed. "Anyways! Come on in, you'll be bunking with Sasha, and your desk is over there on the left!" she guided me inward, motioning to the bunk bed I'd just seen the brown headed girl fall off of minutes prior. 

I happily set my stuff down, eager to relive my shoulders of the backpack that had nearly all my essential belongings in it. Their room was decorated quite cozily, with a mini fridge and microwave tucked in the corner, and fairy lights lining the walls over Krista's bed. The two girls seemed so nice, and I was glad I didn't get paired up with someone snotty, or crazy rude. Second semester classes start tomorrow, so wasted no time, I began searching through the other two bags I'd brought along, trying my best to locate my bedsheets. 

I would've brought a different mattress if given the chance, but since I'd moved from so far, I would have to deal with the uncomfortable, plastic mattress the school provided me with. As I began to stretch and pull the floral fabric over the ever so crinkling mattress, a question that I told myself to ask once I'd gotten here came to mind.

"Sorry if this is intrusive," I began. "but I've got a question," I proposed, sitting on the freshly made bed.

Both girls turned to face me, Sasha drawing her gaze from the spinning food in the microwave, and Krista sitting up in her bed. "Go ahead!" said Sasha, though it was muffled by the fork in her mouth.

"Why'd your last roommate move out? I mean, I got extremely lucky to find a dorm thats not packed at this point in the year."

Sashas eyes widened almost comically as her lips pursed together, she turned to the blond, who was now fidgeting with her fingers.

"If you don't tell her I will~" her sing-song tone returned, and Krista finally gave her an approving nod.

"She... got suspended."

"Forrrrrrr~" Sasha urged her on.

"For being creepy, I don't know!" The blond huffed.

I laughed at their chemistry, their friendship was undeniably apparent to me.

Krista sighed, finally giving into the pressure, "She got expelled because she was absolutely obsessed with this guy on campus. She would stalk him, all sorts of creepy things. She didn't get caught either, until one day she snuck into his apartment and stole one of his shirts- and then wore it to class the next day!"

My lips parted, and I covered my mouth with my hand. "No way." 

"It's true~ us two didn't even notice, she was quiet and kept to herself almost all the time, but we both felt pretty bad for the guy." Sasha added, hastily taking her food out of the microwave and eating it before I could even notice.

I leaned back onto the bed, realizing what horrible luck the two girls must have to end up with a batshit crazy roommate. 

"What was her name?" My eyebrows furrowed, the curiosity itching the back of my head.

Krista perked up, "Hm? Oh! It was Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman."

That name rang a bell, and the gears in my head began turning like clockwork. 'There's no way...' I thought, quickly yanking my phone out of my backpack. I typed in the name of my high school, scrolling back two years on their social media in hopes to find a picture of my senior class. To my luck, there were many to choose from, of which I picked the highest quality. Zooming in on her face, I spoke up to the girls.

"Did she look something like this?" I asked, flipping the phone around as Sasha approached. 

"Shut up! That's definitely our Mikasa, you went to high school with her?!" The auburn-haired girl shouted, gaining the attention of Krista, who also came over to gawk over the photo.

"Woah. Yeah, that's her alright."

"We went to Maria High together, but I didn't know her well. She was obsessed with some guy at that school, too. If I remember right, his name was Eren?" I said, though I didn't trust my memory as to what the boy's name really was.

"Eren Yeager?" Krista questioned.

"Yeah I think that was it, how did you-"

Sasha interrupted me. "That's the same guy who's apartment she broke into! This is insaneeee~"

I blinked a few times unbelievingly, looking at my phone again to try to find a picture that Eren was in.

Sasha sat next to me, probably full of anticipation for what we'd just discovered. Krista did the same, and watched attentively as I scrolled and zoomed in on a different photo.

"Is that him?" I questioned.

"Uh... maybe?" 

The short girl piped in, "It is! He just looks way different now, he's got long hair and tattoos, and I think ear piercings? Totally hot."

"Really?" My eyebrows knitted together. It’s been two years since I last saw him- two years since our senior year. I couldn’t wrap my head around how he’d changed so much in just a couple short years. I remembered him rather vividly, recalling that he was rather short for a high schooler, probably about 5'5, and I also seemed to recall him being on the yearbook committee, though I wasn’t sure for how long. The main reason I remembered him so intricately, though, was because of the time during senior year. It was my birthday, he brought me chocolates, and Dahlias, and he confessed his feelings to me...

"This is wild, I can't believe you went to high school with a crazy stalker and one of the hottest guys on campus!" Sasha yelled again, snapping me from my memory. 

"Well it doesn't surprise me they chose to stay in the city and go here, Eren didn't have many close friends back then, and Mikasa, well, thats self explanatory." I laughed off, still baffled at the coincidence we'd just stumbled upon. "So I'm guessing you guys are from out of state?"

Sasha perked up, eager to share. "Yup! I'm from the south, and every time I ask Krista here where she's from, her lips are sewn shut. Lame." 

Her comment made me laugh, "So, why'd you decide to go here"

"Easy, this was the cheapest place that'll give you five meals a day at the cafeteria~" she drooled, and I could only assume that, both from the attention she gave the microwave, and what she'd just said, that food was her first love.

"What about you, Krista?" I turn to her, wanting to return the hospitality she had given me. 

"Oh, uh," she paused, looking at her hands and fidgeting once more. "I just wanted to be normal, I guess..." 

I gave a warm smile, happy she'd answered my question. I didn't pry any further, considering what Sasha had said about her being secretive earlier.

"Well since we're doing a questionnaire~ what are you majoring in, Y/N?" The glutton asked.

The question surprised me, but it was nice knowing that my roommates wanted to know more about me. It's always more fun when you're actually friends, instead of just being strangers who see each other in passing.

"Forensic Psychology, though I'm hoping I can just use that degree to get into law school." I paused, seeing the excited reaction on Sasha's face. "What about you?"

She gleamed, "Marketing~! Just you wait I'm gonna be a big brand manager and be richhhhh~" 

"I'm studying journalism..." the blond answered shyly, and I was glad she was engaging in the conversation. Though, the major puzzled me. After all, jobs in journalism are usually a lot of work for little pay.  _ 'Mental note- pray for Krista's wallet.' _

“Yeah I think little Krista here is wayyy too smart for that, but eh. Anyways, do you need help unpacking anything?”

“Oh no,” I started, not wanting to trouble them. “I did want to get to the campus bookstore before they close though…” I said, checking the time on my phone to see it was a ripe 5:47 PM.

“What, you don’t have all your textbooks yet?! Oh god come on, I’ll walk you, it's just down the street.” said Sasha, standing up and taking my arm to drag me along with her. I stumbled at first, but quickly gave in and obliged, slipping on my shoes as she tugged me through the door.

The walk was short and sweet, and filled with Sasha pointing out and naming all the different buildings we happened to pass by, all of which she gave vulgar yet hilarious alternative nicknames to. She also told me that they called the other college in town, Sina University, the ‘sina city sluts.’

As soon as we stepped foot through the door to the bookstore, Sasha let out an unnecessarily loud gasp.

“Ooh! I’m gonna go see if they have any erotica~ come find me when you’re done, kay?”

_ I have a feeling I’ll never get used to how transparent she is… _

I was clueless, absolutely lost. The signs at the edges of the many bookshelves didn’t help me at all when trying to find what I’m looking for. I even tried to use the fancy computer, but… I couldn’t figure out how to work it. With only one option left, I managed to find my way to the front desk, and what I thought would be a little old librarian occupying the spot, was instead replaced by a student, more specifically a boy. 

A boy with the sleeves of his black polo rolled up, revealing his heavily inked arms, and long, brown hair pulled back into a messy half-bun, most of it fanning across his defined face, but just enough pulled back to see a glimpse of his cool blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties 😫🤚  
> don't fear, the next chapter WILL include smut :))  
> and remember, the best way to support this fic is to comment, share with your friends, and just get it out there!  
> xx Lem


	2. TWO

_ when you see two asterisks ( _ **_**_ ** _ ), begin playing 'The One for Me' by Breakup Shoes _

_ when you see three asterisks ( _ **_***_ ** _ ), begin playing 'Always Forever' by Cults _

_ ~~~ _

"Woah, you look... dead."

I sighed, throwing my backpack down by the door and flopping onto my bed, not caring that I had landed face-first. "I registered for classes too late so i got stuck with an 8am class and a 9am class back-to-back." I groaned miserably, questioning all my life choices.

Sasha cringed, "Yikes, sorry about that bb."

I sighed, appreciating her sympathy. I lazily turned my head to the side, searching for something to stare at till I could fall into the sweet grip of sleep, which was now something that I lacked dearly. But, instead, I spotted something curious. From where Sasha sat at her desk, which took up the small wall space between Krista's bed and our bunk bed, I had a clear view of her phone screen.

"Are you on tinder?" I asked, clear confusion in my voice and on my face. Sasha and I had gotten to talking last night, she'd told me she had a boyfriend, and that they've been together for around 3 months.

"Relax~" she explained. "I use it to find parties to go to. See, look-" she rose from her desk and made her way towards my bunk. I sat up as well, interested in what she had to say. "Here's someone right now." She turned the screen towards me. I stared at the curious name, and tried my best to pronounce it.

"Geene?"

Sasha stared at me for a moment, before letting out a string of hearty laughs, of which resulted in her doubling over and clenching her stomach with her arms. "Y/N.. ha.. hah... When it's spelled like that..." she paused to break out into yet another laughing fit. "it's pronounced John!"

"Ah."

The brunette bursted into laughter once more at my deadpanned response, and though I planted my lips firmly together to keep myself from following suit, that only egged her on further. Sashas laugh was undoubtedly one of the most contagious id ever heard, it's the kind of laugh that, in most cases, is much funnier than the joke itself.

"Oh.. god... whoooo, anyways, hah..." she giggled some more, wiping the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes, and took deep breaths to calm herself. "Here, look, I'll message him and ask for the details."

I nodded. Using tinder to find parties was one thing I never even considered doing, though, I had to admit, it was beyond genius. I applauded Sasha for her expertise. Thankfully, she had matched with this 'Jean' guy  _ (stupid name if you ask me)  _ and got to asking him questions.

"Okay!" she announced, having finally finished her conversation with the boy. "Turns out he's a frat boy from Sina University, and the party is later tonight!" She turned to look directly at me, her eyes nearly sparkling. "You'll go with me, won't you?"

I paused, wondering if I'd heard her correctly. "Who, me?"

Sasha playfully scoffed, putting a hand on her chest as if she'd been mortally wounded. "Yeah, you! I can get Connie to drive us! Plus, you look like you could use a little social interaction..."

I couldn't even act offended at her comment, I mean, she was totally right. All I've done for the past four days was wake up, go to class, eat, walk back to the dorm, and sleep. Pretty sad, really. So I sighed, and gave in to her request, though I knew it only meant I'd be running on even less sleep tomorrow than I am today.

"Fine." I told her, and upon doing so, her face lit up. "But, you should know, I'm shit at beer pong."

"Oh, don't worry I'll teach you!" She smiled. "Now! Do you need a party dress? I'm sure at least one girl in our hall has one they'll lend you-"

"No, it's fine!" I cut her off, not keen on being in tight clothing while in a house full of strangers from a different school. "I've got something I can wear."

_ That was a lie. _

"Hm. If you insist." she let it go. "We'll leave around 9, 'kay?"

I smiled, nodding as she stood from my bed, grabbing her backpack from the floor and shoving some books from her desk into it, then headed out of the door, leaving with a courteous wave. I sighed, allowing myself to roll backwards, preparing to sleep the day away. I cuddled under my blankets, shifting and moving in an attempt to counteract my uncomfortable mattress.

_ Sweet, sweet sleep... _

"Y/N!" A voice yelled, making me jolt forward, and hit my head on the top bunk by trade. "Oopsies! I'll have to get you some ice for that later..."

I rubbed my forehead, blinking in an attempt to focus my vision. "Krista?"

"At your service! Well, technically at Sasha's service, but anyways," she rambled without taking a breath. "She asked me to make sure you woke up early enough so you could get ready, and also that you guys are leaving at 9, so you've got about a hour."

"I slept... for five hours?" I picked up my phone, checking the clock. Sure enough, it was a little past 8pm.

"Yup! Sasha probably figured you'd do that, too. She told me you looked exhausted."

"Ah, how kind. Aren't you coming too?" I pulled the covers off of me, standing up and stretching my stiff muscles.

"Oh, no, parties aren't my thing, and drunk college students scare me." She smiled, though I couldn't tell if what she'd said was a meaningless joke, or a morbid truth. "Anywho! Hope you guys have fun!"

"Thank you!" I told her, to which she flashed her sweet smile once more.

I grabbed my toiletries, hurrying down to the bathrooms to take a quick shower and hopefully look semi-presentable. The hour flashed before I knew it. I was sitting at my desk, trying to finish just a bit of homework before having to leave for the rest of the night, when Sasha came bursting in, wearing her hair down and making the biggest entrance she could muster.

"Woo~hoo~! It's time to go Miss Studious, we're gonna part-tay!"

_ ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ _

"Ay! Sasha, right?" A boy with an undercut approached us at the door, and I could only assume he was Jean. "And, you are...?" he reached out to greet us with his unoccupied hand, a bottled beer reserved in his left.

"Y/N." I said simply, smiling as I accepted his greeting.

"Psst," Sasha whispered, leaning into the boy's ear and asking him something I couldn't hear.

"Huh? Yeah, of course, why?" he answered, but she only whispered more. "Oh sure, c'mon the tables over here." The boy nodded his head to the left, and Sasha gave me an excited smile as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me along.

I scanned the small house as we navigated through the crowd, my eyes adjusting to the colorful lights, my ears to the loud music, and my nose to the smell of various different types of alcohol. Suddenly, I spotted an all too familiar face moving through the crowd. I stopped, yanking Sasha back with me. She turned and looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?!" she shouted over the music.

I tried to look for him again, but I'd lost him in the crowd. "Nothing!" I told her, and she began to move again.

The room Jean brought us to was much less populated, something I was thankful for as I was pretty sure I saw a girl throw up on someone's shoes in the room we'd just passed through.

"Alright!" the boy with the undercut shouted. "Beer pong 2v2, we'll just do classic rules, is that cool?" he continued, and my face fell.

_ Sasha you little gremlin. _

"Yup! Sounds lovely~" She sang, and gave me an innocent smile.

"Yeager! You wanna hop in?" Jean shouted again, and my heart sank even lower. I thought I'd seen him earlier, but I brushed it off as my imagination. It was true, it was the Yeager I was thinking about. 

The muscular boy came out from the crowd, a red solo cup in one hand, the other in the pocket of his grey sweatpants, which, oddly enough, were paired with a tight-fitted shirt that seemed to hug his bicep in all the right places. He gave Jean a curt nod, downing whatever was left in his cup and grimacing, just before discarding his trash, and licking his plump lips. He cracked his neck, and I couldn't help but stare, entranced at how his tattoos warped alongside his skin as he did so. 

Jean finished pouring the last of the beer in the cups, arranging them as we'd previously agreed. I wasn't surprised when the two boys had decided to let Eren have the first serve. He leaned down to the table, one hand propped against it as his other aimed the ping pong ball. He looked up at me, as if staring into my soul, and then tossed the ball. With a single bounce, it landed inside a cup that was almost exactly in front of me. I grabbed the cup saltily and downed its liquid, knowing this game wouldn't be enjoyable in the least. 

Their reign of terror went on for about 15 minutes, with Eren and Jean easily getting the ball in whichever cup they wished to, while me and Sasha missed nearly every time. The round came to a close rather quickly, with Jean and Eren high-fiving and the small crowd cheering for them, meanwhile Sasha was nearly about to collapse onto the floor. I sighed, accepting defeat. I hoisted up the auburn haired girl, though she groaned and started spouting nonsense- things like ‘they cheated!’ and ‘it’s not fair cause he’s muscular!’ 

I tried my best to calm her down, setting her on a couch in a different room while I poured myself more shots, hoping to lighten my mood, and cheer up Sasha. It must've been nearly 30 minutes before she gained another burst of energy, during which she insisted we go dance, but, at that point, I knew I'd drank so much that any excessive movement would surely make me spill my guts.

“You should go eat something! That’ll help, I think…!” she suggested, excitedly bouncing on her heels to the music.

“I can't just leave you by yourself, dummy!” I shouted, the music seeming louder than before as it rang in my ears.

“I’ll be fineeee! I can’t have you pass out on me!” She said, as if she wasn't half asleep on my shoulder just a couple minutes ago. “Hey! The kitchens that way! They should have water and stuff!”

I sighed, giving into her suggestion, though the pounding in my head was also a big factor in my decision.

******

I stumbled my way into the seemingly unoccupied kitchen, and, much to my surprise, there was one person left lurking. Leaning over the countertop, making his tattoos flex even more, along with a cup of instant ramen, and a pair chopsticks in hand. Upon my entrance, he looked up from his meal, eyes interlocking with mine.

He sighed, straightening his posture before asking, "How drunk are you on a scale from 1-10?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek, clasping my hands together guiltily and staring down at the floor. "Eight and a half..." Yet another exasperated sigh was heard from the boy's lips.

"Come, sit." he told me, patting the top of the island he had previously been eating on. I did as he said, nervously walking over as he turned his back to me, searching through the cabinets for something, though I didn't know what.

I hoisted myself onto the countertop, about as gracefully as I could manage, though it was still quite the awkward position. Eren turned back to me, water bottle in hand.

He handed the bottle to me, "You should eat too, you know." He grabbed the cup of ramen, chopsticks rested inside, and handed it to me.

"I.. uh,"

"What? You don't know how to use chopsticks?"

I shook my head.

"Here, look," he began, lacing his fingers with the utensils and grabbing a portion of the noodles. Picking it up and letting it cool, he brought it towards my mouth.

I stared at him for a moment, and he gave me a reassuring nod. I hesitantly opened my mouth, eyes not leaving his for a second. Gently, slowly, he ushered the food into my mouth. The moment was intimate, and, though interrupted by the dull play of music in the background, felt as though nothing else was going on. I ate what he had been so kind to give me, covering my mouth so I could slurp up what I didn't bite, all without being  _ too _ embarrassed.

"Uhm, could you show me... how to use those?" I asked meekly, motioning to his chopsticks. This was the only thing I could think of that could get me close to him, this was the one shot that I had to get to know him more, something I'd failed to do throughout high school. His eyebrows rose at my curious request, but he seemed to oblige.

"Hm," he hummed, though it came out with rasp and laced with sleep. "Let me see your hand."

I submitted, and did as he asked. His rough, calloused fingers delicately took my own, guiding them to the correct position. And, while his eyes were intently focused on the task at hand, my own were fixated on him. On every inch of him, from the loose strands of hair that had fallen from his bun, to the small symbols that crept up his knuckles, and ending at the surprisingly loose sweatpants that hung at his waist.

"Like this.." he guided me, resting his fingers atop my own, delving into the cup, and successfully pulling out some of its contents. "See, you're a natural." I smiled at his comment, and he returned the gesture, however subtle it might've been.

"Hey, Eren?"

"Hm?"

"How're you still sober? I swear I saw you drink, like, five shots of tequila earlier."

"Oh, no. I'm absolutely wasted right now."

I sat, stunned at his answer. His every move and mannerism seemed to be so stable, so exuded of any alcohol. "You're lying." I deduced, eyes narrowing at him jokingly.

"I'm not, I swear. I can't feel a fucking thing. Here, look, hit me." He told me, tapping his cheek with his pointer finger.

I shrugged, not wasting any time before raising my hand and making contact with where he had pointed out. But, all Eren did was giggle, his face breaking out into a bright smile, showing his perfect teeth.

"That was a horrible slap."

I scoffed offendedly. "I didn't wanna hurt you!"

"Oh c'mon. I'm tougher than that."

"Doubtful." I raised my nose into the air with poise and crossed my arms, evoking another drunken laugh from him. Once he had calmed down, we fell into silence, of which I tried my best to break. "Hey, about that thing at the library the other day-" I tried to apologize, but he didn't allow me to.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you were just nervous for your first day of class."

"No, that wasn't it at all actually," I began, laughing a bit since I knew I'd regret the words I was about to say. "Honestly I just thought you were super hot and got intimidated."

"Oh." He said, eyes widening, as though he didn't expect that answer. He stared at the floor for a bit, searching for answers. He seemed tense. "Hm." he breathed, taking a step towards me. "Do you wanna dance?"

It was my turn to be puzzled this time. "What, to the party music?"

"No, no, no." He pulled his phone from his pocket, using only his right hand to type something in, clicking play and setting it on the counter before turning the volume as loud as it could go.

*******

He reached one hand out to me, tucking the other behind his back rather formally. I glared at him, though I took the hand he offered me, using it to hop off the island counter.

"I feel like you're plotting something." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh who, little old me? I would never." He smirked.

I let a curt laugh escape my lips, and rested my arm on his shoulder as he interlocked our hands, and planted a hand on my waist. Thanks to the alcohol in my blood, it was nearly impossible for my face to be more flushed than it already was, which, considering how giddy I was just by being close to him, was a good thing.

He guided me to the music, the rhythm turning more into a lullaby the more I listened. Slowly, I leaned into his chest, eventually resting my head there, though I tried my best to keep my eyes open, and to savor the moment. The rise and fall of his ribcage as he breathed, the warmth of his skin beneath his shirt, all these were things that burned their way into my brain. And his smell... god his smell.

It smelled like... a stroll through the woods, or as if you were laying on a beach, ocean spray fanning your face. But his hair was much different, it was coconut, with the slightest hint of vanilla. Intoxicating yet somehow indescribably mellow. His scent was so calm, so gentle, but I knew that he himself was the opposite- hardheaded, strong-willed, impulsive, and, most importantly, passionate.

Even while drunk, Eren still managed to be kind, and comforting. It was relieving, and I felt as though I didn't have to worry about anything while with him. I didn't bother to question his sudden request for intimacy, in fact, it hurt my head to try. Because of what happened at the bookstore, I knew he somehow didn't remember me from high school,  _ so why was he acting so familiar with me? _

"Hey lovebirds!" A familiar voice shouted. My head shot up, jerking in the direction of the doorway. It was Sasha. "Get your butts in here! I challenged Jean to a rematch so we've gotta kick his ass!" she said, motioning toward the heart of the party. I looked up at the blue eyed boy, giving him a thankful smile before releasing his hand and going to join Sasha.

_ ~~~ _

_ this is 3,000 words _

_ my brain hurts _

  
  



	3. THREE 🍋

I saw him in passing many more times throughout the night, though most times he would be mysteriously propped against a back wall, away from all of the dancing and music, with a red solo cup that always seemed to be filled. Every now and then, while dancing with Sasha, I'd think I saw him staring, but when I turned to look, he would be looking in the complete opposite direction.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Every time a new song would come on, I'd find myself looking in the direction I'd seen him last, and if I couldn't find him, I'd spend the entirety of the song looking. I couldn't seem to get him out of my head. Every aspect of him- from his face to his body, the smell of his hair and the way he moved. Even the way he spoke to me was so gentle and endearing that I couldn't help but crave it once more.

It was when Sasha had run off to the bathroom, claiming she was 'about to have the longest piss of her life' that I finally decided to approach him. Though, when I did, he had rid himself of his cup, instead hastily typing on his phone with just a single hand.

"Eren?" I tried to grab his attention.

His head shot up, he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, and his blueish grey eyes locked with mine.

"I thought you'd be passed out at this point, you've been drinking a lot." I tried to joke, justifying me coming over to him.

He laughed, a hand slicking back his loose ends. "I'm just surprised as you are, trust me. Back in high school I would get three shots deep and automatically puke." His arms crossed across his chest, muscles bulging.

Time to play dumb.

"Oh! What high school did you go to?"

"Maria High, it's here in town, actually."

“Oh no way, I went there too! Maybe we knew each other, haha.” I tried my hardest to get a solid answer as if he recognized me.

“Nah, I don’t think so. I was a loser, and you’re hot, so.” His eyes burned holes through my head, not leaving my figure once. My body froze at him reciprocating the compliment I’d given him earlier

He saw my reaction, and made his advance, taking a step towards me. He placed his pointer finger under my chin, tilting my head upwards to an angle that was more accessible for him. A lump seemed to form in my throat as my heart pounded faster. He leaned in close, stopping as our faces were just centimeters away from one another. He looked down at my lips, and then back into my eyes, but, with a few clicks of his tongue, he had backed away. I stood, awestruck at his actions, and awaiting his explanation. He leaned back against the wall once more, throwing his head back before meeting my gaze again.

"I shouldn't have done that. My bad."

But his answer only angered me more, I stared at him, puzzled thoughts bouncing off my brain like a screensaver. I wouldn't let him get away with that, teasing me, thinking I would bend to his every whim. So, in the swiftest movement I could muster, I reached up, grabbed his collar, and pulled his body closer to mine. With no hesitation, I tilted my head slightly, lips making contact with his.

He seemed startled at my motion, but leaned into it soon after, arms locking behind my back, pulling our chests flush together, and minimizing any space between us. I looped my own arms around his neck, standing on my toes to get the contact that I craved. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tilting my head to deepen the kiss even further. His own greeted mine gratefully, tangling and pushing against it in content.

The more we kissed, the more I realized- there was something foreign in his mouth. Atop his tongue were two, lukewarm, protruding balls, each of which domained over a different spot. He used them masterfully, strategically pressing and prodding against me.

Until, suddenly, he pulled back, though not releasing his hold on me, and not separating our bodies. I would have questioned him, but the haze in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He smirked, trailing one hand up by side till it cupped the back of my neck, pulling our lips together once more.

But, this time, it wasn't as eager or dominated as before, it was slow, and rhythmic. These were small, uniform butterfly kisses, ones that, though made you part after each one, made you more eager for the next. And, though his kisses were more than satisfying, I couldn't help but want more.

"Eren," I managed to whisper while we were briefly parted, to which he gave me a low, satisfied hum.

"C'mon," He said, placing a light kiss just beneath my jaw. "I know where we can go."

I didn't delay, anxiously taking his hand as he led us farther and farther away from the music, through the kitchen, and finally arriving at a room with clothes strewn on the floor, and white, glinting heavy machinery against the walls- the laundry room. He wasted no time, locking the door and coming right back to me, connecting our lips. Though, this time his hands moved differently, one gripped the back of my thigh, urging it upwards, while the other massaged and kneaded at my ass, backing me up against the dryer.

"Jump up." was all he said, and was all he needed to say.

Using his muscular arms, he hoisted me atop the surface, the temperature of the cool metal seeping through the fabric of my dress. Eren's pursuit of me didn't cease, his lips burying themselves into the crook of my neck.

"Eren~" I tried to encourage him, evoking another low hum, though this one was filled with lust and desire. It was eager, and rough. His hand gripped harshly at my thigh as he pulled away, looking at me with lidded eyes

I watched carefully, watching his head lower down between my thighs, his hand traveling beneath my dress, pulling the skirt up with it, exposing the thin, laced panties atop my sex.

He smirked upon seeing them, looking up at me as he hooked a finger on the waistband, placing wet kisses on my thighs, and one, lingering kiss on the dampened spot of my underwear.

"God." I breathed, the thump in my clit became too much to bear. "Please, please just..."

"You're cute when you beg." He smiled, his voice now dull and smooth. His words only turned me on more.

Finally, he dragged down the thin layer of fabric that separated his mouth from my heat, and with a beat of silence, delved inside. He started with one, long slit, of which ended at my most sensitive bundle of nerves. Eren's tongue twirled and sucked on my sweet spot , using his piercings as an advantage to add more pressure, only making me mewl and beg even more.

"Eren- God!" I yelped at the feel of two long, slender fingers stopping inside of me. His digits were unbelievably cold, and, with the contrast between the heat of my core, made me throw my head back in pleasure.

The curling of his fingers combined with his relentless sucking on my clit overwhelmed me entirely, not to mention how his eyes never left mine, not even more a moment. At times he would hum, sending vibrations right through me, making me squirm instantly.

"Such a good girl... go on, scream my name. No one can hear you." He pulled away, compensating for the lack of his mouth by moving his fingers at a quickened pace- the sloshing sounds only making me blush at how lewd the action was.

"Eren..." I squeaked, the intake of air in my lungs draining away. My hand flew to the wrist that housed the fingers of which were inside me, halting his assault. My mouth hung agape as my toes curled, muscles becoming tense as I could feel release coming over me. Sure enough, my climax came, flooding my hole, and covering his fingers.

I leaned back, breathless, chest heaving. Eren removed his digits, staring at the liquid that coated them. I looked down at him, and, seeing the curiosity in his eyes, I knew what came next. Slowly, sultry, he opened his mouth, letting his experienced tongue lick his fingers clean, lips curling into a satisfied smirk once he saw me intently watching him.

"Tasty."

_~~~_

_hello loves :) quick reminder that if you enjoy this book, the best way for you to support it is to share it! share it with your friends, share it online etc etc_

_and if you wanna see posts about this story and insight as to when it’ll be updated, follow my tiktok (@mallako):D_


	4. FOUR

It'd been a long day of doing absolutely nothing. My professor cancelled the one and only class I had today, meaning I got to catch up on sleep, or so I thought. My body seemed to have woken up on its own, having grown accustomed to the early mornings that had become my life. Much to my dismay, every time I tried to lay back down, my eyes and brain both telling me they were ready for sleep, my body would refuse. 

And so, I was defeated. I tried my best to do normal college things to fill the time I would normally spend in class, I visited buildings I hadn't been in yet, ran by the campus operated coffee shop, swung by the library to do some studying, and finally, heading to the cafeteria for some lunch. 

I considered where to grab food from for quite a while, the cafeteria housing various foods from all sides of the planet. Eventually, my mind had wandered enough, and I settled on noodles. After waiting in line for a bit, grabbing my food, and finding my seat, I checked the clock. 12:27.

_ Sasha has a class at 1... I won't bother her. _

Sasha was my usual lunch partner, though we would usually go around 10 or 11, before it'd get too crowded. But, for the entirety of this morning she'd been hanging out with Connie, so I didn't show up at our normal time. I managed to keep myself occupied earlier, but now, now I was all alone, with nothing to do, and so my mind wandered. Specifically, it carried itself to last Friday night.

And I remembered  _ everything _ from that night. The dance, the kissing, the feeling of his tongue against my p-

"Mind if I sit?" A voice inquired, though it was rhetorical as they sat right beside me before I could answer. They lowered the hood attached to their hoodie, and I was met with tied-up locks of long, brown hair. He hoisted a red tray onto the table at which we both now sat, and it housed something odd- a piece of chocolate cake, and a soda. 

I was too awestruck to say a word- but he didn't seem to hesitate, pulling something out of his front pocket, and ushering it my way. They were orange, with a plastic sheen to them, along with what looked like a bands name, and a number.

"Tickets?" I asked, though it was really for my own curiosity.

He poked the piece of cake with his fork. "Yeah, you should take a friend and go." Eren then shoveled a rather large bite into his mouth. 

Eren stared down at his tray while he spoke, and though I probably should've looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but stare at his jawline- at how defined it was, and how it moved when he chewed.

"What, you didn't wanna go anymore?" I probed. He smiled lightly, and I seemed to have sensed a bit of laughter behind it.

"Something like that." he finally looked at me, and his features were almost intimidating now that there was no alcohol to cushion our interaction. "But you should totally go. I hear they're really good." Eren sipped at his drink, holding it from the brim of the cup, the straw sitting nicely between his pointer and middle finger. 

I pondered his offer, looking down at the two tickets once more, taking special note of the date upon them. It was for Saturday night, and, if i was honest with myself, i had absolutely no plans. So, I tucked them away safely in my backpack.

I inquired, "How much do I owe you?" but Eren looked at me, mouth full and face littered with confusion. "...for the tickets? How much were they?" 

He quickly swallowed. "Oh, don't worry about that. I got them for free." 

His response only puzzled me even more, and I wondered if he happened to know one of the band members. But, nonetheless, I shrugged it off, and accepted the gift. Eren went in to scoop one more bite from his cake, but instead of plowing it into his mouth like usual, it steadily hovered over his plate as he stared at me. 

"Wanna bite?"

His question made me giggle, and rapidly shake my head.

"Oh, c'mon. I know you liked it the last time~" he sang, though all it made me do was hang my mouth agape. That meant he remembered 'last time.' So he also remembered... "Say ahhhhh~"

The small bite was plopped into my mouth, and although I hadn't voluntarily agreed to it, i accepted it with joy, covering my mouth as i couldn't help but laugh while i chewed. But, my humor was short-lived as Eren stood from his seat, collecting all of his trash and utensils.

"I've gotta get to class, but I'll see you around, okay Y/N?" 

I began to nod, but a prodding question poked at the back of my head.

"Hey, Eren?" I shouted softly, and he turned around to face me once more. "What's your major?"

He smiled, and explained, "Criminal Justice, but I'm hoping I can just use it to get into law school." he then turned and walked away, leaving me speechless, and with many more questions than before.

The days after that seemed to pass much slower. I couldn't seem to get him out of my head. He remembered everything from that night too AND we both have almost the exact same plan for our future? There was no way. On top of that, instead of my recollection of that night now being something I looked to for pleasure, I was now beyond embarrassed. Every time I thought of him or pictured his face I could feel my body heat start to rise. It was awful.

Luckily, Saturday arrived quickly. About two days prior I asked Krista to go to the concert with me. I felt kind of bad, honestly, it felt as though I was spending more time with Sasha than I was with her. I hated that feeling. The last thing I'd want to do is cause a rift between me and her.

When I'd asked Krista to go with me, I was met with a rather large surprise- she knew who the band was. She told me that rock music was her favorite, and that was when I realized all those posters in the dorm were hers, not Sashas. Krista told me they were a local band, and that she'd been to a concert of theirs once before, and she loved it. The blond was beyond happy to go with me, so today she was up and ready to go nearly two hours early.

"Come on lets go lets go lets go lets go lets go!!" she shouted while  _ literally _ pulling me out of bed. She exuded much more strength than I expected to be housed in her tiny body.

"10 more minutes..." I lazily drooled, exhausted from staying up late studying last night setting in.

"Nope! Nada! Neigh! Upsiey daisy! We've got a concert to go to~" with one final pull, the bottom half of my body rolled off the floor, hitting the floor with a slight thud. "Oops."

I rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes without fear of smacking my head on the top of my bed. Without speaking I stood, grabbing my toiletries and heading to the absolutely lovely communal bath. I try hardest to spend as little time in that godforsaken place as possible. So, in a matter of minutes, Krista and I were out of the door, catching a bus to the concert venue.

Krista seemed to be bouncing with excitement, blue eyes gleaming as her blonde hair swayed behind her. The bus drive was surprisingly enjoyable, the view from the seat reminding me of what this town looked like when I was young. Thankfully, I had remembered the tickets, which the venue bouncer gratefully accepted, scanned, and tore.

The venue was dark, the only thing lighting up the space being glow sticks hanging from a select few peoples necks and wrists. There were no seats to be found, the entire building acting as a mosh pit of sorts. The bouncer ushered us to the front of the pit, and when I questioned him as to why, he simply answered that we had special priority tickets.

"I'm so excited you have no idea. I haven't seen these guys since freshman year!" Krista beamed, though I thought I had a  _ pretty good _ idea of her level of excitement. 

I gazed at my clock, witnessing the number tick from 7:59 to 8o'clock, and just as I did so, the stage lights beamed, and an electric guitar started to sing. Four boys walked onto the stage, one of which was the guitarist behind the melody. The rest of the band chimed in shortly after, playing their respective instruments in chorus, and the stage lit up.

I scanned each member's face, and low and behold, with a base in hand, stood a tattooed brunette in a tight white button shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his forearm to expose his canvas of tattoos.

_ ~~~ _

_ heyo! _

_ if youre reading this story (ESPECIALLY if youre not happy with any aspect of it) please fill out the google form linked to my wattpad account (kisskatsuki)! it would help me loads AND it only takes about a minute! :) _

_ dont forget to check my tiktok for updates/ descision making about this fic (mallako) :D _

_ xoxo Lem! _

  
  



	5. FIVE 🍋

_When the chapter begins, play ‘Mr. Brightside’ by The Killers_

_When you see two asterisks (_ **_**_ ** _) play All Mine by Plaza_

~~~

_Eren you slick son of a bitch._

I'd been bamboozled. Deceived. Swindled. He tricked me into coming to his concert, and not only that. As the lights flashed and the music played, I realized I recognized yet another face on the stage. It was Jean- he looked to be the lead singer and second guitarist. It all made sense now, why Eren was at his party in the first place, and why Jean asked him to play beer pong. I mentally face palmed, realizing how easy those dots should've been to connect.

I looked over to Krista, seeing her head bang softly to the music. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Eren's the bassist?!"

She looked at me and smirked. "Yeah! He told me not to tell you!"

Even more things clicked inside my head- this was a setup, and Krista was in on it. I laughed, mostly because they had me completely fooled, and utterly clueless. That stupid smirk on Eren's face when I asked why he didn't want the tickets made complete sense now.

Still, even more so now, I was still drawn to him. Watching his fingers pluck the strings with precision, the music blaring in my ears, I could only feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He was mesmerizing to watch, how after every song he'd take a sip out of his water bottle, or how during the chorus he'd harmonize into the secondary mic, and the muscles in his neck would stretch and strain.

I made sure to enjoy myself, to make the most of this beyond odd situation. I danced with Krista, bouncing alongside the crowd, and screaming the lyrics as loud as we all could. At times others bodies would rub against my own, but I didn't care. The excitement from the music made me forget all reason.

But, it came to an end, as all good things have to do. With one last song, that felt like it was louder than all the others, their set came to an end. My adrenaline started to make me crash, exhaustion from moving to much catching up to me. The drums rang out excessively, and Jean thanked the crowd, marking the end to their performance.

I swear I made contact with Eren just before he walked backstage, after all, I had my eyes on him almost the entirety of the night. The stage lights dimmed, and the regular ceiling lights shone, guiding people to the exit. But, Krista tugged on my shirt, catching my attention.

"Psssst!" she whispered, not wanting anyone around to hear. "Come on!"

Her words confused me, but I did as she asked. Krista held her grip on my sleeve, guiding me against the current of the crow, towards the front of the venue. Suddenly, we arrived upon a curtain, which was tended to by another bouncer. He looked down at us, his stature being much taller than my own.

"Can I help you?" The man asked once we approached him.

 _This guy's balls must be in his feet._ I thought, hearing how unbelievably deep his voice was.

Krista's eyebrows popped up, excitement festering in her expression as she swung around to reach into her back pocket. Giddily, she handed the man the slip of paper, and after briefly staring at it, he willfully let us through, being courteous enough to hold the curtain open for us as we entered. It seemed to be a sort of backstage space, with short stairs coming down from the stage to the immediate left, and a long hallway leading into a rather large room at the end.

"Krista, what're you plotting?" Asked, stopping in my tracks before we could reach the room.

She was pulled to a halt as well, turning back to see me.

"Who, me?" She asked innocently, though I saw right through her front, narrowing my eyes at her skeptically. She noticed how I'd caught on, and broke character. She laughed, so hard that she had to let go of me just to cover her own mouth.

"Spill." I urged her, a smile breaking out onto my face.

She sighed, "Eren asked me to bring you backstage, but now I kind of feel like a really bad undercover spy..."

"Oh." I sighed, thinking of him again. What an idiot. He could've at least came out here and brought me backstage himself, but just the thought of him wanting me to be back here in the first place made up for it.

"Now come on! You wanna see him, don't you?"

I looked at the floor, pondering my feelings. Smiling, and slightly nodding my head, I allowed her to lead me farther down the hallway.

The door was cracked, so, hesitantly, I pushed it wide open. Krista was the first to walk in, and I was glad. She served as a buffer of sorts. When I stepped inside, casual conversation could be heard, and four boys could be seen sitting in some sort of living space- one with a couch, a coffee table, and a loveseat. Two sat on the couches, one on the floor twiddling with his guitar, and the fourth sprawled across the loveseat, looking quite exhausted. When we entered, their conversation didn't cease, three of them didn't even bother to look our way, and the only one who did, was Eren.

He made eye contact with me, and, once he scanned my face, rose to his full height as his face bloomed into a smile. "Hey, Y/N." he greeted, approaching me as his arm stretched out, expecting a hug.

I grimaced at him, shaking my head. He halted in his steps, arms falling back to his side as he exaggeratedly pouted.

"You stink." I frowned, seeing the sweat reflect the light off his skin

"Oh? So that's a no to fucking you backstage?"

His words sent a chill through my spine, and I turned to see if Krista had heard the lewd words, only to find she had already sat on the couch, engaging in conversation with the boys. I sighed, knowing how embarrassed I would have been if she heard. I looked back to Eren, seeing a look of amusement upon his face, having seen my internal panic.

"I didn't come here to have sex with you." I half-lied. I wasn't _entirely_ opposed to the idea... He took another step towards me, standing beside me and throwing an arm over my shoulder before leaning in to my ear. Eren's nose brushed against my ear, and took in a deep breath because of his close proximity.

"That's what _you_ think~" his lips moved mere millimeters, placing a sweet kiss to the peak of my jaw bone. He pulled away, though his arm never left me, and his eyes were never taken off my face and figure.

I laughed at his boldness. "Your bandmates will notice you're missing." I tried to make an excuse.

"They won't care."

"Krista will notice I'm gone."

"She's enjoying herself just fine." I aimed my gaze upwards, seeing her laugh as she talked with the other boys.

"I have class tomorrow." I tilted my nose in the air, crossing my arms.

"Bullshit. Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Shit."

"Got you~" he smirked, though for the next thing he said came out as a dull whisper. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but I have a sneaking suspicion you feel the exact same way as I do."

I sighed, he was right, and I hated it. I hated that he could read me like a book, and yet I could never tell what he was thinking. He was strong-willed, and impulsive- a combination that made me completely and utterly vulnerable to him.

"You got me." I smiled, turning to look at him in the eyes, making his smirk spread across his entire face as his eyes jotted from my own eyes down to my lips.

His arm released itself from my shoulders, and he turned to walk down another, dim hallway that I hadn't noticed. But, he quickly stopped once he realized I wasn't directly behind him. His body turned, and he reached out a hand to me. Though, all his fingers were folded down, except his pinky. I looked at him, visibly confused, but he only motioned down to his pinky finger once more. Uncertainly, I reached out my own pinky, interlocking it with his own, earning a closed smile from Eren. He turned once more, leading me around by my pinky.

 _'What is it with me getting dragged around by people all the time...'_ I wondered, though quickly shook the question from my mind as we arrived at a door

******

Eren opened the door, holding it open and ushering me in. I walked inside, scanned the room, sighed, and turned back to Eren. "First a laundry room, now a bathroom?"

He locked the door, unbuttoning his shirt with ease, and shrugging it off his shoulders. I scanned over his defined abs, and bulging tattoos. "You said I was sweaty, so how about we shower?"

This time I was the one to smirk, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms as I watched him unbuckle his belt, though he hadn't caught me watching yet. Eren pulled the belt, discarding it onto the floor, and stepped out of his jeans. Finally, he looked up at me, in nothing but his underwear.

"Enjoying the show?" his eyes were hooded and clouded with arousal.

"Just a bit." I smiled, stepping towards him, placing my hands on his neck, and kissing his lips slowly. I could feel the prominent, hard bulge through his underwear, poking at my thigh. His hands rubbed up and down my sides, just before they tracked up my shirt, going all the way up, and back, teasing at my bra band.

I deepened our kiss, my hands tangling in his hair, fumbling and tugging at his hairband to release his long locks. With a slight 'pop' my bra fell to the floor, and his hair came undone. I pulled away for only a second, tugging my shirt up and over my head, exposing my chest. Eren didn't stop to look at them, instead going right back into the kiss, pulling our chests flush together, my cool breasts meeting his warm skin.

Eren pulled away, smiling, and lowered to his knees. He hooked his fingers on my bottoms and lingerie, pulling them both down as he stared up at me. He kissed at my thighs, and my hand went to grip his hair.

"Eren." I breathed quickly.

"Hm? Use your words, sweetheart."

_And so, I did._

"I don't want your fingers." I whined, and he stood back to his full height, looking down at me, waiting for the rest of my question. My hands grazed against his v-line, traveling over his boxers. "I want _you_." I told him, rubbing where I knew his most sensitive spot was. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, eyes fluttering as he looked to the ceiling to gain back his composure.

"Why're you so tempting, hm?" he inquired, though I knew it was rhetorical as he walked past me, sliding open the glass shower door and turning on the hot water. "In."

I obeyed gleefully, the cool air biting at my bare skin. I wet my hair, turning away from the water as I slicked it back. I heard the door close, and suddenly there were arms wrapped around my torso, and a head laying on my shoulder, as well as a rather big _stick_ pressing against my ass and thigh. Only, it was most certainly not a stick, it was something much veinier, and much more erect.

_I've bitten off more than I can chew._

The brunette boy kissed and nipped at my neck, and I threw my head back in pleasure. I was sure by the bittersweet mix of pleasure and pain that he had left several marks, though I knew I didn't mind, not even a little.

"Raise your leg, beautiful..." he whispered, low and husky as a hand appeared by my thigh, guiding it up. His arm took habit in the fold of my knee, holding my leg up and out of the way while my knee still bent over him easily.

Even though the position burned, I knew I soon wouldn't care, I knew soon I'd be overwhelmed with too much pleasure than what I could handle. His head lifted from its crevice in my neck, and I leaned back, reaching an arm back and gripping behind his neck for stability. He guided himself to my entrance, erotically rubbing the tip against my folds.

"Nngh~" I whined at the contact, it felt amazing, but it wasn't what I craved.

Eren's motions stopped, and he asked, "You sure you can handle it, hm?"

I nodded hastily, though that was a lie. I knew how it'd hurt, how I'd be pushed past my limits, how I'd be sore. But- i didn't care. I wanted it. I wanted him. I craved the pain more than anything, but only if _he_ was the inflictor.

With one sharp, intrusive thrust, he plunged himself all the way inside of me. My eyes widened, my head threw back, my mouth shot open, and a loud moan left my throat. Though I knew it was only a single channel of my insides being stretched, it felt as though my entire abdomen was expanding trying to accommodate his length. My senses became severely sensitive, I felt as though everything around me had been suddenly enhanced. Every twitch that came from his cock, I felt. Every groan and breath he let out, I heard, and all the textures, divots, and vein in his length, my own heat molded and tightened around.

"Eren... eren..." his name was the only word my brain could seem to think about, and the feeling of the pleasure of our bodies touching was all that mattered to me

"Hah. Shit-" the brunette cursed at his pleasure. "Lower your voice princess," he smirked in between shaky breaths. "Or do you _want_ everyone to know that you're mine?"

"I do." I returned, smiling in satisfaction as he finally started to grind back and forth.

It started with small, shallow thrusts but it still wasn't what I craved. I wanted _friction_. I wanted him to hit the deepest and most forbidden parts of my body again and again, with as much force and momentum as possible.

"Eren." I leaned my head back farther, our eyes finally being able to lock. I smiled. "Harder."

He looked down at me, searching my eyes to see if I was being truthful. After a beat of silence, he put into motion what I'd asked, binding back the arm I had previously had around his neck with his free, muscled arm. It made my back arch more, causing what inches of him were already inside of me to prod my front wall. With the new position in place, he finally started to thrust, and he didn't hesitate. Pulling almost every inch of him outside of me except for his tip, he slammed back inside with that I thought was all his strength. He repeated the motion again, and again, and again, until my brain started to fog and haze over.

"Ha! ha, ha... Eren.. I can't-" I began, but his sudden speed ran me into silence. With less hesitation, and strictly swift motions, he began to pound me once more, at a speed I'd never felt before, I was being entered and exited so much that I could've sworn I started to feel nothing. "God!" I squeaked.

"Shit. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Eren's chorus of curses rang out, his mewls and light words of praise stringing along with it. "Do it, beautiful. Right now, go on, cum all over my cock. Do that for me."

_And so, I did._

It was easy to let go. I released, feeling myself tighten around him as he ceased moving. My leg shook, and my face contorted. My eyes rolled backwards, and I fell limp while my chest heaved. Thankfully, Eren's arms still didn't give out, keeping me from collapsing completely. Once I managed to gather the tiniest bit of my composure, I looked down, seeing Eren's length still erect, and covered in my insides.

_~~~_

_anyways how's ur day going :)_


	6. SIX 🍋

"Come over."

I cocked my head towards the sound of his voice. "Hm?"

"Pretty please~" his hand went to caress my cheek, a giddy smile on his face.

I ran my tongue over my teeth, his contagious smile spreading to me. "Well when you say it like that..."

He smiled even bigger, his hand tracking backwards, taking control of my jaw as he leaned forward for a single, sweet kiss.

"I'll go grab you fresh clothes." he offered, securing the bath towel around his hips before opening the door, allowing the cold air in, and leaving.

I stared at myself in the foggy mirror, wiping off the condensation with my bare hand to get a clearer view. Sure enough, I had three, deep, red hickeys. One just under my jaw, one just above my collar bone, and the last, farther away, on my shoulder. I ran my finger over them ghostily, the sore sensation aching within the muscle. Though, it was nothing compared to the ache between my legs.

When I heard the door open once again, I hoisted up the towel that covered my now cold, naked body. Eren came in, presenting me with a white tee, and... _workout shorts_? I held up the shorts, analyzing them, and gazed at Eren in confusion. He looked at the shorts, and then looked me up and down.

"I don't see the problem...?"

"These aren't my size." I deadpanned.

"Oh! Don't worry, that was on purpose." He smiled, dismissing my concerns and turning to dress himself. I dropped the shorts, and scowled at him.

"And why exactly would you do that?"

Eren shrugged, approaching me from behind, placing a hand on my lower back before sneakily sliding it down, on top of my ass, grabbing a handful of it.

"I like you in tight things~" he reasoned huskily, in a tone so inticing that I nearly forgave him. "Plus it's the only pair I could find, so." he released his grip on me, going to shrug his shirt on, and, after giving him another scowl, I did so too.

I assumed the shirt was Eren's, it smelled _exactly_ like him, but it didn't exactly fit. It was far too (big/small) but, judging by Eren's earlier comments, I figured he wouldn't go get me a new one even if I had asked. His stubbornness was beyond frustrating some of the times. Sighing, I looked over to the now fully dressed brunette, watching carefully as he popped a piece of minty green gum into his mouth. _That explains how his breath smells so good all the time..._

"Ready to go, pretty lady?" Eren's piercing eyes looked back at me, and it took me a moment to take my gaze off of his perfect figure. I gave him a curt nod, and he opened the door for me, holding out his pinky just before he did so.

I giggled at him, and he returned my gesture with a smile, interlocking our fingers, and taking me back out into the hallway. I recognized where we came from, but, to my surprise, Eren began to lead us in the complete opposite direction.

"Shhh~" Eren hushed when he saw me open my mouth to speak. "We're sneaking out the back." A devilish, child-like grin spread across his face.

I noticed that every time he smiled, I seemed to do the same. His expression was just so pure, so kind, that I couldn't help but reciprocate it.

✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿

His apartment was far fancier than what I'd expected. It had a kitchen that opened into the living room, with dark granite countertops, and leather furniture to match. Two, vast hallways stretched in opposite directions, and I could only assume they led to two different bedrooms.

"Eren?" I asked, and he turned to look at me, ready to answer. "Don't you have a roommate?"

"Yeah." he answered, as though it was obvious. "Yo Armin!" He shouted in the direction of one of the hallways.

I heard a high shriek, followed by a loud crash and the sound of several things falling and hitting the floor, as well as Eren heaving a heavy sigh.

"Sorry," Eren apologized. "He's probably high off his ass. Saturday's are his smoke days."

I laughed, taking mental note of how increasingly interesting Eren's life was. Stoner roommate, in a band, studying to be a lawyer, and working at a bookstore. If I were to be balancing all of that, I knew I'd crack under the pressure.

"You hungry?" His question snapped me from my thoughts, and I shook my head quickly. Eren took a step towards me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before speaking again. "I'm gonna go get some water, okay? My rooms that way, you can go ahead and cuddle up, turn on the tv and stuff." he pointed at his door, voice surprisingly soft.

I opened the door he motioned at, waiting until he made his way to the kitchen to enter. To my surprise, his room was incredibly tidy, with a large queen bed, fitted with black sheets, accompanied by a tv just atop a dresser right in front of the mattress. I noticed that there was only one nightstand, and that it happened to be on the right side. So, I assumed that was the side of the bed that Eren usually slept one. The piece of short furniture was littered with small, personal belongings, including a lollipop, chapstick, a hair tie, a picture frame, and a condom.

 _Well, at least he's prepared_...

I sat on the bed, picking up the photo in curiosity. I smiled, seeing a picture of a young Eren, alongside a beautiful woman, and a man with a beard, people who I could only assume were his parents. The Eren in the picture was more akin to the memories I had of him in high school. He was small, with no expression on his face, all while timidly hiding behind his mother's leg. I finally realized how much he's grown since I knew him back then- he was confident now, he had plenty of friends and people who adored him, but my favorite part was that he always seemed to be smiling.

"Snooping around, huh?" The familiar voice sent a jolt through my body, and I jumped.

"Jesus..." I sighed, a hand over my chest after I realized it was only Eren. "It was nothing you didn't already have lying out." I reasoned with him, placing the frame back where it had been sitting before I disturbed it.

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly to show me he was only kidding, and didn't mind my curiosity. Eren then extended his occupied hand to me, offering me a bottle of water.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm not thirsty." I tried to tell him, but he was persistent.

"Don't care, you need to take care of yourself, and I _know_ you don't drank as much as you're supposed to." He narrowed his eyes at me, a playful attempt at being intimidating.

I accepted the bottle, opening it and taking a sip to please him, accepting my defeat. Eren flopped onto the bed, bouncing me quite a bit before he snaked two hands around my waist, pulling me backwards onto the sheeted mattress, and then over to him. I squirmed, and he only laughed at my struggles. Eventually, he released me, laying properly on the bed as he regained his breath. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed the tv remote, and flicked to a random channel. I got comfortable under his covers, snuggling into his surprisingly soft pillow as I quietly observed his every move.

"Eren?"

"Hm?" He answered, turning back to me.

"You..." I began, hesitant to ask. "You didn't cum earlier, did you?"

He looked at me, relaxed, and I could feel him trying to read the emotions behind my eyes. With a beat of silence, he turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "You don't need to worry about it."

"You didn't!" I gasped, sitting up and using my elbow as a support to try to get him to look at me.

He smiled at my little tantrum. "I'd rather be sexually frustrated than risk getting you pregnant." Eren laughed at his own joke.

"I'm on the pill, you dummy! You should've just asked..." I pouted, upset that he hadn't been able to reap the benefits of the event that had been so pleasurable for me. In frustration, I laid back down, angrily looking up at the ceiling alongside him. I heard the boy next to me burst into laughter, only making me angrier.

"Sorry, princess." Eren rolled to the side, positioning his arm under the pillow for comfort. "I'll cum inside you next time, 'kay? Will that make it up to you?"

My eyes widened, and my frustrated demeanor dropped. I snapped my head in his direction, words ceasing to come from my parted lips. He wore a look of astute satisfaction, having illicited the response he wanted from me. I turned my back to him, accepting defeat, but there was one last thing I wanted him to know.

"The only reason I asked is because _I_ wanted to make it up to _you_..."

"Ah~" he began, scooting closer behind me, getting closer to my ear. "And how would you have done that, beautiful?"

My heart fluttered at his compliment, though, the lewd context he used it in made a _different_ part of me flutter as well. I could feel a rush of heat in my face, and I turned back to see him, our faces mere inches apart. I sighed. _Time to be bold._

"It's easier to show you." I reached a hand to cup his face, kissing him softly. I pushed him over, making him lay on his back as I straddled him.

I pulled away from the kiss, scooting myself back from where I sat on his waist, just far enough so that I was partially on his leg, and I had access to the band of his sweats. I looked down at him as he reached his arms behind his head, and, putting on the best puppy eyes I could, awaited his approval. Delicately, I traced and rubbed over his imprint, watching satisfactorily as his jaw clenched and his eyes fluttered.

"May I~?" I teased, grabbing at the bulge that was now forming. Eren sucked in a sharp breath.

"Jesus fucking christ. Hah." he breathed, reaching out an arm and lifting my chin with his pointer finger to command my attention "Go on. Suck me off like the good girl I know you are."

His words overwhelmed me with joy and confidence. I smirked at him, and wasted no time pulling down the waistband of both his boxers and his sweats at once. With as light of a touch as I could manage, I guided his now hard length out of its constrictions, carefully observing the now plump and achingly red tip, and noted that it perfectly matched the brilliant hue of his lips.

Sitting back on his leg, I dipped my head down, placing a sloppy, wet kiss on his most sensitive area as my right hand covered what little surface area it could of his immense length. I stuck out my tongue, pressing on only about an inch or two of what I estimated to be his full eight inches. I focused on pressure, lightly sliding my muscle up and down, occasionally taking time to swirl around the throbbing tip.

"Fucking hell." Eren, cursed, his eyes now locked on me as his face twisted.

Finally I slid the rest of what I could into my mouth, making sure to hollow my cheeks and clench my throat. His head threw back onto the pillow, and his hand grasped the back of my head, encouraging my every move. Having him wrapped around my finger was so beyond satisfying. I was in complete control, and I adored it. I took it slow, I was going to push him to his edge, but a certain _itch_ in the back of my brain wanted to see him beg for it.

I bobbed my head up and down, making his tip hit the back of my throat again and again as I pumped what part of his length I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand. I kept a steady pace, only occasionally speeding up, until, suddenly, Eren pushed down. He utilized his grip on my head, pushing me further down onto him. I began to gag at the sudden intrusion, but that only earned more groans from the boy beneath me.

"Hng, hah. G-good girl. Choke on it. Yeah, fuck, go ahead, tear up you fucking _crybaby_." He demeaned me, and although it should've been hurtful, it only enticed me more.

Though my eyes did indeed water, I wouldn't let him get the best of me. I took in short breaths from my nose, and retracted my throat. I began to take control again, holding in the pain as I bobbed up and down at his base, earning more praise from him.

"Oh, _fuck_. Yeah, just like that baby."

Him feeling pleasure was enough to bring me ecstasy. Seeing his face twist, his jaw clench, his eyes roll into the back of his head. I loved every second of it. Finally, his grip released on me just enough for me to release him from my mouth. I came up, taking several breaths of air, and trying to gain my composure. But, I made sure my break didn't last long. I could see it, clear as day on Eren's face, how close he was to unraveling. So with a few more pumps from my hand, I took him back into me, allowing his hand to be the deciding factor as to what the rhythm would be.

With no warning, he forced me down to his base once more, though this time, I could feel his body tense. The muscles in his legs twitched, and the veins in his neck bulged beneath his inked skin. This time his eyes were tightly closed, and his mouth was as well. With only a beat of silence, I felt a lukewarm liquid enter the depths of my throat. It lasted for some seconds, but, when Eren's chest began to heave, and his eyes fluttered open, I removed him from me once more, licking whatever drops of his semen were still remaining on his tip. The brunette stared at me with loving eyes as my tongue hung out of my mouth, just before I swallowed gratefully.

_~~~_

_SLOPPY TOPPY_ 😫🤚


	7. SEVEN

Valentines day was approaching before I knew it. It was hard to believe it had already been a month since I'd come back home, started school here, and seen  _ him _ again. 

I dreaded this holiday every year. It brought back bad memories from high school, not to mention the false hope I seemed to get from it each year. The cycle was the same each time- hope for affection, be let down, spend the special day alone. I knew it'd be the same this time, with Sasha planning to spend tomorrow with her boyfriend, and Krista with a close friend of hers. 

Of course, the thought of asking Eren if he wanted to spend it together crossed my mind, but each time it did, it was followed by a ping of embarrassment. What him and I had wasn't romance, it wasn't lovey-dovey, it was just... sex. That's all. Every sweet gesture of his always ended up being a means to get in my pants, so why was I even feeling like this? Like a little schoolgirl having her first crush. If i got my hopes up- if I told myself we were anything  _ but _ sex, I knew I'd just be let down in the end, I'd be tricked and tossed aside like a naive fool.

My posture slumped. I hate times like this, times when I have nothing to do but think. All those little doubts I'd pushed to the side while with Eren were now coming to fruition. I wished I was curled up in his arms once more, so that I could forget about everything, and focus on nothing but him- his scent, his features, his little mannerisms. But, the harsh reality was that I hadn't seen him in weeks. When I spent the night at his apartment all those weeks ago I had woken up to an empty bed. Eren was nowhere to be found, he had up and left like the wind, and, _I haven't seen him since_.

"Next!" The clerk shouted, and I stepped forward to the register, handing him the few snacks I'd picked from the small convenience store. He scanned and bagged them, before telling me my total, which I paid gratefully. I gave the man a sweet smile, thanking him before swiftly heading out of the door and back into the chilly afternoon winds.

It felt quite odd, roaming the same streets I did as a high schooler. Though, it was refreshing in a sense, being able to return to the same places as a new person, as someone who no longer took orders from a teenage boy with anger issues.

I smiled at the thought, proud of the person I've become, and, while I did sometimes wonder how that boy was doing, I knew I was far better off without him. My step became lighter as I walked down the college pavement, a particular weight being lifted from my shoulders. For some reason, I felt good about today. Maybe it was because I was finally honest with myself, about Eren and about the past, or, maybe, it was my intuition. But only time will tell that.

"Im back!" I announced, entering the small dorm room. Sasha practically jumped from her seat at her desk, eyes gleaming, and Krista sat up in her bed. 

"You got the snackies?!" The brunette asked joyfully, and I nodded as I laughed, grabbing their respective treats from the plastic bag and tossing it to each of them. Krista nearly tore into hers, shoving a handful of the sour gummy worms into her mouth with satisfaction.

"Jeez, you're an angel, you know that Y/N?" The blond complimented, though it was severely muffled by the food occupying in her mouth.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Sasha added, popping one of her potato chips into her mouth. "Someone knocked at the door while you were out. When I opened it no one was there, all spooky like. But~" she sang, doing a spin and putting down her precious chips to pick up two different objects and hand them to me. "these were outside and they've got your name on them!"

I watched intently as she handed me the strange gift- it was a bouquet of flowers, and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. I took them gleefully, just before looking down, and seeing what species of flora I had been gifted.

_ Dahlias. _

_ Dahlias and chocolates.  _ My jaw slacked, lips parting. I wasn't frantic, I wasn't even surprised, I just need one last bit of evidence to prove my theory as fact. I turned the bundle of flowers, my eyes landing on a note that was attached to them. I read it intently.

_ i would write the same thing i did at Maria _

_ but  _

_ im still the same coward i was back then _

_ -E.Y. _

I sighed. _ 'God. Old habits die hard, don't they, Eren? Looks like you've tricked me yet again.' _

Smiling, I leaned down to sniff the dahlias. After all this time, they smelled exactly how I remembered them. 

_ ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿  _

**_3 years ago, high school senior year_ **

"Come on, just suck me off in the janitors closet real quick babe." Luca pried.

"I said no. I don't feel like it." I tried to insist, closing my locker once I'd put away my books. He slammed his fist against the metal door, making me jolt. 

"Don't be such a stubborn bitch, or do you want me to get angry?" the blond threatened.

I shook my head meekly. If it meant keeping him happy and calm, I'd do what he wished in a heartbeat.

"That's what I thought." His hand came up to caress my cheek in whatever loving fashion he could muster. "See? You're so much more beautiful when you listen..." Luca placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek, and I smiled at his flattery, letting him lead me towards the nearest closet.

' _ He's not bad all the time, he just has his moments.'  _ I thought. _ 'Deep down he cares for me, I know it. Those moments where he gives me kisses and compliments are when he's the real him, when he's angry he just can't control himself, that's all. Yeah... that's all.' _

I did as he had asked, performing such a despicable act in close quarters. I hated his taste, the feeling of him in my mouth, it made me want to throw up, it put a sour taste in my mouth. I finished the job, knowing that if I didn't leave him satisfied, I'd pay the price. Just as I did so, the bell rang throughout the halls, and Luca shuffled to pick up his pants and re-buckle his belt, patting my head to signal I could stand back up.

"Good job, baby." He complimented, giving me an uncomfortably wet kiss, just before opening the door and turning towards his next class.

I brandished a fake smile, waving him goodbye as we finally parted ways. Lunch was one of the few class periods I had without him- and I was beyond glad. It was a time that I could spend with my friends, who Luca usually insisted I didn't speak to. A time where I wasn't being suffocated by his intense presence- a time that I often found myself looking forward to. I made my way to the cafeteria, taking my time as I walked through the intricate halls. I couldn't tell how much time passed as I daydreamed, but I wished it would never end.

"N/N!" Feya shouted, jogging towards me, and snapping me back to the present. She rested her hands on her knees as she came to a halt. "Y-you..." she tried to say, catching her breath. "You need to check your locker, quick... before Luca sees..." 

_ 'My locker? But, I was just there, not even twenty minutes ago...'  _ Nonetheless _ , _ Feya seemed panicked, and considering how she mentioned Luca, I knew I had to hurry. I turned tail and ran, straight through hallways and past countless classrooms. My leisurely walk was now a distant memory as I approached a growing crowd, and heard familiar yelling.

_ I'm too late. _

"Which one of you cowards was it, huh?! I'll beat the shit out of you!" Luca screamed as I made my way through the crowd, pushing past all the people that'd gathered. Finally, I got a clear view of my locker, and it made complete sense as to why Feya was so scared for me. Inside was a heart shaped box of chocolates, and a bouquet of flowers, with beautiful ribbons perfectly tied around it. I noticed a small, colorful post-it note attached to each of the gifts, and fear started to settle in my chest. ' _ Did I... leave my locker open? How did those get in there?' _

"L-Luca? What's going on?" I approached the blond, though I knew full and well how furious he was, and why. His eyes burned into me with malice, and he roughly grabbed the items from inside the cubby, shoving them into my chest with far too much force. I took hold of them, my eyes instantly locking on the bright note.

_ im sorry _

_ but you need to know that _

î̸̺̟͓̱̺m̵̧̻̙̝̩̤͖͉̭̣̈̃͆̐͌͝ ̵̰̙̭͍̤̭̆̍͊̕i̴̛̬̮͖̤͓͓̞̇̋̎̊̕̕͝͝͝ņ̵̤̝̙͍̭̠̺͒̀̇̾̄͒̍̕͘ ̴̨̭̻͗ḷ̶̼͓̊͊͗̔ǫ̸̰͈͚̃͐͋̾͗̆̅̾̚v̸̮̬̞̹͎̐̎̑͒͗̇̀̿͝ȩ̵͂̄͝ ̵̨̬͔̑̎͋͐̊͌̇̌w̵͙̓́̊̍ȉ̴̠͎̋̀̽̽͌̚t̸̪̹͐͆̊͠ȟ̷̫̉͐͛ ̷̢̼̳̯̔̀̈́̌̀͘͝ẙ̴̧̳͕͈̤̣̟̟̕ő̸͙͇͈̆́͒̄͜͝͝͝ų̵̙̼̼̲͊̾

_ -E.Y. _

_ 'These flowers'  _ I thought.  _ 'are they... dahlias?' _

_ ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿ ... ✿°•∘ɷ∘•°✿  _


	8. EIGHT

_ Shit. _

How did I not have his phone number after all this time? I mean, I never really needed it before now, he used to just... turn up out of the blue whenever I seemed to think of him. But, this time I  _ needed  _ to see him, face to face. I tried to make him spontaneously appear like he usually did, but to no avail. I went to the bookstore, hoping he'd be working, then I tried going to the cafeteria around that same time I had seen him when he gave me his concert tickets, but it was as though Eren had completely vanished. I felt a bit pathetic, not even having the phone number of the guy I'd been hooking up with for nearly two months, but I knew it was time to push my pride aside. I had to see him, and the only way to do that was to ask for help.

"Krista!"

"Eep!" The girl squeaked, nearly jolting off her bed because of the unintentional scare. With the abrupt slamming shut of the book that sat beneath her hands, a single deep breath, and a flash of a faux smile, she turned to face me. "How can I help you?"

I smiled at her refreshingly childish reaction. My mind churned, trying to land on the perfect way to ask her my burning question. But, nothing came to mind. I sat down on the floor before my bed, crossing my legs neatly and nervously fidgeting with the hem of my socks. "It's about Eren..." 

"You want his phone number, don't you?" Krista stopped me before I could even ask.

Guiltily, I looked down at the floor, a bit embarrassed she could read me so easily. "Maybe."

She sighed, standing from her spot atop the bed. I watched her every move, from her small fingers gliding down the spine of the book with a touch as light as a feather, to the barely noticeable tapping her padded feet made as they glided along the hardwood floors, and, finally, as she tenderly slid the book back into its designated place on the well-loved shelf that resided beneath her raised mattress.

"Sorry," she began, "but I don't have it." The blond turned around to meet my eyes, and upon seeing my pleading expression, joined me in sitting on the cold floor. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me, and I couldn't help but be overcome with an overwhelming feeling of intimidation.  _ Oh god... she's totally staring into my soul right now. _

"But, I know someone you can talk to if you're having trouble tracking down Eren."

"Who?" This seemingly second hope made my mood brighten. I could feel my posture straighten at just the sound of his name, and my breath becoming uneven at the thought of seeing him again. Krista's answer was a simple one, one that I should have thought of, one that I couldn't believe I'd forgotten.

"His roommate, Armin Arlert."

"Oh! Of course he'd know how to find him. God, how did I not think of tha-"

"Y/N… have you ever met Armin before?" Krista's words halted my sentence. 

"Shit." She was right, the one time I had been 'introduced' to him, I didn't even see his face, and he was  _ far _ from sober. Not to mention, I had no idea how I’d go about finding Armin, and if he was going to be just as hard to locate as Eren, then what was the point? I leaned my head back and groaned in agony.

_ Getting the phone number of a popular college kid should not be this fucking difficult. And, I mean, both him and his roommate don't have any social media either? What kind of stupid plot armor is that? _

"Okay, so now there's a second problem... I don't know how to find Armin." I looked to Krista as if she were my knight in shining armor, an all knowing goddess who I could only hope would answer my prayers.

Krista stood again, "Well through Sasha of course!" she exclaimed, offering me a hand to raise me from the cruel ground, which had caused my butt to fall asleep mere minutes after sitting on it.

Once again, I was thrown into a state of complete and utter cluelessness. I began to rack my brain, though no answer as to how Sasha fit into my predicament presented itself. Visible confusion across my face, Krista began giving me hints in the form of... hand gestures? She made a sort of ‘okay’ symbol, her pointer and thumb pinching together, slowly, she brought the two fingers to meet her mouth, and sucked in an elongated, sharp breath, before slowly pulling away her hand, and heaving an exaggerated exhale.

"OH!"

✿ _ °• _ ∘ _ ɷ _ ∘ _ •° _ ✿ _ ...  _ ✿ _ °• _ ∘ _ ɷ _ ∘ _ •° _ ✿ _ ...  _ ✿ _ °• _ ∘ _ ɷ _ ∘ _ •° _ ✿

"If this gets me arrested I'm ratting you out."

"Huh?! Oh come on, you wouldn't! Would you..?" The brunette paused, the playfulness on her face turning to genuine concern. Sasha laughed, keeping her gaze on the road in front of her, and her hands planted firmly on the wheel.

The drive to our location was surprisingly scenic. According to Sasha, it was a secluded spot on a local beach, which, though it was unspeakably beautiful, remained surprisingly unoccupied. And so, it became the ideal place for her group of friends to go and smoke. The mist that came off the rolling ocean washed out the smell of the cannabis they used, and a rocky area just to the left blocked anyone passing by from seeing the bright light of their campfire. At least, that's how Sasha described it. Upon arrival, though, it was... a bit different.

"If you're not out in t-minus 10 seconds I'm locking you in there." The brunette teased, pulling me from my recollection. 

"Yeah... coming." I said simply, shaking my mind back into the present. I did as she asked, quickly hopping out of the car, my eyes quickly being drawn to the bright light of a controlled fire in the distance. 

Sasha grabbed my arm, excitingly pulling me along as she jogged towards the site. But, as we approached, I noticed there was no smell of the ocean, and, while there did seem to be a rocky incline, we were far too far away for it to be doing us any favors.

"Okay introduction time~! Nic, this is my other roommate, Y/N! Y/N, this is my boyfriend Niccolo!" She beamed, and I watched as the boy she had just introduced lovingly snaked an arm around her waist.

I smiled politely, reaching out a hand for him to shake. Niccolo looked down at my hand confusedly, before reluctantly shaking it a few moments later.

To distract myself from the increasingly awkward situation, I began to survey the small group of people that were gathered at the site. Thankfully for me, it seemed as though bringing someone spontaneously was no big occurrence. No one seemed to pay close attention to my presence, and, upon noticing this fact, Sasha jumped to introduce me to the person I'd come here for in the first place- Armin. The brunette practically jerked him up from where he sat, tearing him away from a conversation he was having with a manic-looking ginger boy, and dragging him to meet me. 

"Armin poor boy, you look like you need someone to talk to! Lucky for you I have just the person- lookie here, this is Y/N L/N! Isn't she just lovely?? You two should talk, for like, the whole night! I'm sure you'd  _ love _ to get to know each other! Ooh and Armin you can do that thing where you get two joints in and then start rambling about seashells! Y/N is an  _ amazing _ listener~" 

The poor blonde boy looked back at Sasha, horrified, and then forward at me. His eyes widened, and his cheeks began to blush. I could only glare at the pushy brunette, silently scolding her for how painfully obvious she was making it that I wanted to talk to Armin, and for how embarrassingly she had forced us together.

"Okay bye now! You two kids have fun~!" Sasha ran away, so quickly that by the time I could process what she'd said and form a response, she was gone. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Finally, I looked back at the sweet boy who'd been forced in front of me

"C-can-" He stopped himself, clearing his throat and correcting his posture, as if to seem more confident. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm... really sorry about Sasha, she can be a bit..."

"Spontaneous?" The blonde finished my sentence.

I laughed at his word choice. "That’s an interesting way to put it."

His face broke out into a contagious, bright smile. I realized that I was completely wrong about Armin. I figured he was a loner, antisocial with mediocre conversation skills, and only a handful of people that he bothered talking to, but I was wrong. Now that I looked back, I noticed he seemed to be a friend to everyone. Maybe he wasn't close with them, but they were surely friends. Earlier, he was making meaningful small talk with multiple people, and, now that he'd gotten over the initial shock of Sashas overbearingness, he was beginning to act the same way towards me. I found myself finding comfort in his presence, even though I'd only met him a mere moment ago.

"Look... I actually wanted to talk to you because I'm a friend of Erens, and, well I guess I haven't seen him in a while and I..." I stopped my rambling for a second, gathering my thoughts. "... I just wanna know if he's doing okay..."

Armin's face turned to confusion, probably wondering why I went to such lengths just to make sure that a guy was doing okay, but, he seemed willing to answer me either way. "Eren? Uh, I mean he seems fine, maybe a bit on edge since Valentines Day if you're getting critical, but it doesn't seem like anything’s wrong with him..." The blonde answered. My mind ran back to Valentines Day, and what had happened. Suddenly, more and more questions built up in the depths of my brain.

"Valentine's Day? Do you know what might've happened then?"

Armin shrugged, "He sent flowers to Mikasa, but I think he hasn't heard from her since, at least, that's the only thing I can think of..."

Something inside of me began to settle into unease. I don't know if it was curiosity, nerves, or the ping of jealousy that had come from hearing he'd sent flowers to someone else, someone who I thought he hated.

"Mikasa? But, I thought they weren't on good terms?"

"Huh? Who told you that?” Armin's full attention turned to me, and he began to elaborate. “He's been waiting for her to come back ever since she got suspended. As soon as he heard she’d moved back into her old dorm, he practically ran to leave Valentine’s flowers outside her door." the blond boy scratched the back of his neck, eyes glossed over with confusion.

_ Flowers... left outside her old dorm room. _

"N-no. She... she never moved back in." I managed to muster, heaving a big swallow in an attempt to ease the newfound dryness in my throat.

"Ah, I'd better tell Eren that, then. He has no clue." The boy began to let loose a light laugh to ease the tension, but it only made my heart sink more. "But anyways, Eren seems to be doing just fine!" he smiled once again.

_ Hah... hey, now that I think back, how was it I knew Mikasa back in high school? Wasn't it because... _

"My locker..." I thought out loud.

_ I switched lockers with her near the end of senior year... _

~~~

:)

-xx Lem

  
  
  



End file.
